


Cowleys Office

by MistressRavenclaw94



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Friendship, Funny, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRavenclaw94/pseuds/MistressRavenclaw94
Summary: Cowley is retiring much to the shock of CI5 and he wants to leave on good terms but there is a massive question.What will happen to his office?It isn't long before thoughts begin to plague his mind leaving Cowley to wonder if he knows his colleagues really well or not?





	Cowleys Office

"Bodie!" "Doyle!" 

Cowleys top two agents came walking through together through the door of Cowleys office. Both looked flushed in the face and Cowley dreaded to think what had been happening with them. He wasn't sure whether their reveal of them being a couple was a blessing or an inconvenience. 

"Ive got something to tell you." He announced gathering his files together. Bodie and Doyle braced themselves, was he going to seperate them for good? Was he ill? Was one of them going to get fired? Taking a deep breath, he announced,

"I'm retiring!"

Bodies eyes widened in shock and Double literally had no words. Cowley had been their boss for over ten years and although they complained about him, he was like a father figure to the both of them and when they revealed their relationship to him, he was very understanding. They were lucky to have a boss like him. 

"Can't believe it. Why are you leaving?" Doyle asked. Bodie sat in silence while Cowley poured himself a whiskey. 

"The case of Tommy Fisher got to me. Got me thinking, that young laddie had a life that would have been filled with promise. Some bastard stole those years away from him and I want to spend my remaining years in the company of those i care about and not worrying whether today or tommorow will be my last. You both are my top CI5 agents and I want you to continue my work when Im gone." 

The heart felt words brought tears to their eyes, Cowley gave them both a rare smile as he poured them both a whiskey each. The three men toasted Cowleys future before the talk turned to Cowleys office.

"So whats gonna happen with this office then?" Bodie asked with a grin on his face. Cowley raised his eyebrows,

"The new CI5 boss will have it off course. I hope to god it isn't used for your tomfoolery. I hope Murphy doesnt use it to have his wicked away with our receptionist." 

Bodie and Doyle giggled but stopped when Cowley glared at them,

"Don't even think about your wicked way with each other neither!" 

"Oh don't worry Boss. We will take care of this room." Doyle remarked as he left with his partner.

"After all, we already did." Bodie added with a giggle.

Later that night, Cowley retired to bed after having a drink of whiskey. His home was not far away from CI5 headquarters and Tonight Anson and Jax were doing night duty. 

He was going to miss CI5. The work, the agents, the office. He would miss it all. He couldn't get the idea out of his head that the agents would use his office for their own purposes. And by purposes he meant non work related purposes. The idea was plaguing him as he settled down to sleep. 

It was the early hours of the morning before the sound of upbeat music aroused Cowley from sleep. Where was it coming from? He opened the curtains and judging by the red lights, the sound was coming from CI5. What on earth was going on?! If Jax and Anson were having a party, he was going to murder them both! 

He got dressed quickly and abruptly made his way to CI5 headquarters. As soon as he opened the door, the sight of Jax wearing black leather and having a collar round his neck nearly took him off guard. 

"Jax! What on earth is going on here?!" Yelled Cowley as the receptionist led Murphy who was dressed in red briefs with a gag in his mouth to one of the rooms. 

"Where is Anson?!" Cowley yelled above the loud music, he spoke to soon as he saw that Anson was sat in a cage at the end of the corridor while being tended too by two red heads. 

"I wouldn't go in your office Boss! Bodie and Doyle are in there!" Called out Jax. Cowley ignored him and marched in the direction of his office. He kicked the door down and he nearly fainted at the sight.

The office itself was adorned with equipment that looked like something out of a dungeon. There was a chair in the corner that had strapped on ever side, whips, gaga and chains were strewn across the floor but it was the sight of Doyle being tied to a frame, dressed bare chested and wearing leather briefs while Bodie who was dressed in the same way, was adjusting the straps with a saucy grin on his face that got Cowley narked.

"What the devil is going on?!" Thundered Cowley, Bodie and Doyle grinned at him and Bodie picked up a whip.

"We turned your office into a sex dungeon!" 

Bodie then whipped Doyles bum while he grinned like the Cheshire cat. Cowley was lost for words.

Cowley woke with a star, sweat dripping from his forehead as he quickly leapt out of bed and drew back the curtains. CI5 looked normal. Just to be sure, he got dressed and drove to the headquarters.

When he arrived, Jax and Anson were sitting together looking tired and drinking coffee, Murphy was browsing through paperwork while Bodie and Doyle smiled at Cowley as he passed by. 

Cowley walked into his office and was pleased that everything wasn't out of place. His mind was playing tricks on him. Cowley you old devil your imagination is running away with you thought Cowley as he sat at his desk. 

"Hey Angelfish, what do you think we should do with Cowley's office?" Asked Bodie as he passed a coffee to Doyle. Doyle grinned and winked,

"Now now Bodie you heard what he said. That office will be for the new CI5 boss. We can't do anything to it."

"Oh I don't know. Me and the lads have been thinking. A new boss won't be recruited for some time so the office will be ours." 

He rested his head on Doyle's shoulder and whispered,.

"I have placed an order for handcuffs to be delivered to our flat. That office will be ours." .

Doyle giggled and the two partners couldn't wait to put their plan in action. 

The end


End file.
